1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in communications systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an in-flight communication system that allows users to send and receive messages in an inconspicuous manner, which is especially desirable for personnel, such as airline security Air Marshals, who expect to remain discrete.
2. Background of the Invention
In recent years, Air Marshals have become more prevalent on commercial airlines in view of the increased security measures necessitated by the threat of terrorism and general increased desire for public safety. To be effective, Air Marshals should preferably be able to communicate with each other, with the flight deck and/or with their command and control centers on the ground. All of these types of communication should preferably be possible from any seat on the aircraft, or indeed, from virtually any place on the aircraft. Also, any data communication should preferably be transmitted in a secured and covert mode. Heretofore, however, systems have not been fielded that embody these capabilities, let alone in a comprehensive and seamless manner. Accordingly, there remains a need to provide improved in-flight communication capabilities.